


Victoria

by visionshadows



Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows





	Victoria

>    
>   
> It's love. He knows it's love when she slips into his red serge tunic and stops him from going to work. When she puts her arms around him and teases him, her dark eyes soft and gentle. When she kisses the side of his neck and her hair falls forward to brush his arms.  
>   
>  The serge is beautiful on her and sexy and Ben knows he'll never be able to look at his uniform the same again. She wears nothing underneath, just her bare skin and confidence. He slips a hand under the tunic to cup her breast, the weight of it filling his hand.  
>   
>  She slides her palms over his shoulders and down his biceps, gripping with a strength he didn't think she had. But he knows she's strong. They almost died together. Ben assumes that if you almost die with someone, you know the measure of their strength. And that you've earned the right to love that same someone.  
>   
>  It's love because Ben's dreamed about her for years. Since he turned her in and doomed her to prison. Ben knows that she's not a good person, that she lies and steals and he's pretty sure she would kill if necessary. Probably even him.  
>   
>  But it's okay. Ben loves her even if he doesn't really like her. That's enough for him.


End file.
